Style
by White Tigresss
Summary: And when we go crashing down we go back every time cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style. EMISON. Songfic.


_Set post 5x13. Alison wasn't arrested for Mona's murder because the police have proof she didn't do it. The girls aren't so sure that she is A anymore, but they aren't on speaking terms either. Paige's left for California already and Spencer went to London._

Emily walked out the Brew and looked for her car. She liked working there and Ezra was a lovely boss, but she absolutely loathed having to work late on Fridays because of the literary events the Brew often hosted. To make matters worse, she was forced to wear a ridiculous uniform: a white long-sleeved shirt and a black skirt coming just in the middle of her thigh. The lustful looks from some male clients have not escaped her eyes.

After a long day, all she wanted to do was doss down on her bed. Luckily (or not), her mother was visiting her father in Texas and she'd have the whole house to herself (though she thinks she won't be able to sleep because she's too scared that A/Alison might try to attack her).

She opened the door to her car and put the key on the ignition. She tried to start the engine, but it didn't work. She tried again and it made a strange sound, but the engine didn't start.

"Oh, come on!" - Emily whined as she tried a third time, but it didn't work - "Shit!" - She cussed as she got out of the car and went back to the Brew, trying to score a ride with Ezra and Aria (who was present at all his literary events), as spooky as it may sounds. To her bad luck, they had already left by the time she reached the building again. She tried calling Aria, but her phone went straight to the voicemail and Emily couldn't help but imagine all kinds of kinky stuff those two were up to.

She tried calling Hanna, but the blonde was already asleep (and that was good because it's been a while since Hanna had gotten a good night of sleep after Mona's murder). She tried calling Spencer, but her phone was out of reach and then she remembered that Spencer was actually in London, chasing after a scholarship.

"I could sit and sleep in the car, I guess" - She muttered to herself. Then, a chilly wind blew all over her clothes and she was reminded that nights could get particularly cold in Rosewood. She looked around to see if there was anyone out in the streets, but there was no sign of people. Adrenaline rushed through her veins as she started to imagine if this was actually an A trap for her. If it was, there was nowhere to run.

Again, Emily tried scrolling through her contacts on her phone. Toby? No, he was out on duty today and he must be really tired. Paige? No, she's in California now and you'll freeze to your bones if you wait for her. Alison?

No, you should not call Alison! For all Emily knew, she might well be A and lurking around ready to put a knife on her throat. Still… she didn't have much of a choice, did she? Also, there was always the chance that Alison was too pissed off at her to even pick up the phone, but she had to try.

Her fingers trembled as she called Ali. The blonde picked up on the second ring.

"Emily?" - Her voice exhaled confusion.

"Alison, hi" - The brunette greeted embarrassingly - "My car broke down and I've been trying to call the girls, but..."

"Where are you?" - Alison interrupted.

"In front of the Brew" - Emily gulped before answering, imagining if she had actually given her location to her psycho stalker.

"I'll pick you up. Don't move" - The blonde ordered before hanging up on her.

Ten minutes and a cold wave later, a black Prius appeared down the street. Emily's heart began to race, thinking that A had gotten to her quicker than Alison (or that Alison was A and was getting to her nonetheless). The passenger window rolled down and the driver revealed to be said blonde. Emily walked to her car, wondering if she had arranged a meet with Death itself.

"Thanks" - Emily said quietly, buckling her belt on and noticing that Alison was currently wearing a black coat over a white sweatshirt, a lavender scarf, blue skinny jeans and black boots.

"What were you doing outside, Emily? It's freaking cold!" - Alison eyed her up and down, noticing how her lips were blue - "Never mind dangerous!" - She started to drive.

"Yes, you'd know about that, wouldn't you?" - Emily couldn't help but snort.

Alison smacked the wheel, surprising Emily - "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not A and that I did not kill Mona?!"

"If I were A, why would I pull you out of that barn if I put you in the first place?! Why would I save you from being sawed in half if it was me who turned on the saw?!" - Alison continued her rant - "Why would I go out in the middle of the night to give you ride, Emily?! Tell me!"

Emily was suddenly ashamed of her thoughts. Alison actually had a point here, but what if this was all a part of a big game and Ali spared her twice so as to preserve her fun? Emily didn't know what to think anymore.

"I'm sorry, I'm so confused..." - She avoided looking at her friend's eyes - "I don't know what to believe"

"You don't trust me" - The blonde stated the obvious and Emily couldn't bring herself to answer - "Maybe you'll trust this then. When I was younger, I broke my arm, and the fracture didn't heal properly. The doctor even recommended that I practiced sports that didn't force my arm too much. That's why I played soccer at school and that's why I don't have the strength to kill someone, at least not how Mona was killed"

"I'm sorry, Alison, I..." - Emily apologized.

"Never mind" - Ali tried to shrug off and kept on driving.

Emily looked away, afraid of establishing eye contact with Alison because she could never win against those powerful azure eyes. However, the brunette did make the mistake of looking at the rearview mirror and there she found Alison staring at her intently instead of the road. Emily shivered, in cold, in fear or in sparkling tension she could never guess. Alison stopped the car.

"Alison, what are you doing?" - Emily asked when they pulled out near a random store.

"I can't take my coat off while I'm driving" - The blonde answered categorically.

"And why would you want to take off your coat?" - The barista arched her brow

"Because you're freezing. I can see it from here" - Alison handed her the piece of clothing.

"Alison, just turn on the heating and I'll be fine" - Emily politely refused.

"No, you won't, Emily. Your skirt barely covers your thigh" - Ali pointed out, her eyes roaming Emily's tanned legs, making the brunette blush - "I don't know what Ezra has in mind making you go to work like this on a cold evening"

"It's a dress code" - Emily shrugged it off - "Besides, the Brew is pretty warm"

"Maybe" - Alison ended the conversation - "But take this. I don't want you to catch pneumonia or something" - And she offered Emily her coat again.

"Thanks" - Emily had no choice but to accept it. She unbuckled her belt and put the coat, sighing slightly as she felt Alison's warmth surround her body and warm her. It didn't take long for her to feel that exhilarating scent of vanilla – Ali's perfume – so close to her right now.

Alison started the engine again and turned the heating on.

Five minutes later and they were on an avenue near Emily's house. The lights were red and Alison decided to adjust the heating system so as to the hot air blew exactly where Emily was. At the same time, Emily decided to do the same. Their hands accidentally met each other halfway and Emily quickly drew her hand back.

"Sorry" - Ali murmured, her hand adjusting the heating system, but her eyes never left her brunette friend.

"It's your car" - Emily apologized back, fiddling her hands on her lap, trying to erase the tingling sensation from Ali's touch that only seemed to increase each second that Alison gazed at her. This was unnerving! Alison just kept her eyes on her intensely, as if trying to read her most intimate thoughts, but she didn't make a move. Emily knew too well that this was a part of Ali's seduction; she had fallen for it all the time when they were younger.

The tables turned when Alison darted her eyes dangerously to her mouth. Emily froze, as her mind told her to open the car's door and dash through the chilly night while her heart told her to grab Ali's head and kiss her senseless until they were both unable to breathe.

She was saved by the bell when she noticed a flicker of green light by the tail of her eye.

"Alison, the lights are green" - She tore her gaze away.

"Oh" - Alison finally put her eyes back on the road and continued to drive.

Emily took a deep breath as discreetly as possible. Breathing the same air as Alison was wrecking her nerves and she couldn't even keep her eyes on the road for longer than four seconds. Moments earlier, when her eyes Ali's eyes fell to her lips, she thought she was gonna lose it. Those blue eyes were so mysterious, so sexy… And her pink heart-shaped lips were irresistible, Emily knew. She's had her fair share of kisses, but she has yet to find a mouth as intoxicating as Ali's (and she was pretty sure that such a thing didn't exist). Oh, how she wished Alison didn't have that much power over her… Emily, thought, as Ali sped by her driveway.

"Hum… Alison" - She cleared her throat.

"What?"

"You've just passed my house" - The brunette pointed out quite awkwardly.

"Sorry, I must've spaced out a little bit" - Alison looked a little lost, a little intangible…

She parked her car in Emily's driveway and noticed that all the lights were out.

"Thanks for the ride, Alison" - Emily was preparing to leave when…

"Wait!" - The blonde grabbed her arm - "Is your mother home?"

Emily considered lying, but she was truly terrified of the idea of spending the night alone - "No. My mom's in Texas with my dad"

"Can I stay?" - Alison asked and their eyes met once again, the blonde watching her carefully.

"Alison, you don't have to..." - Emily remembered the last two times she and Ali slept in the same room. At one opportunity, they shared a feverish night; at the following evening, she had watched the blonde sleep almost in an Aerosmith-ish way while she tried to erase from her mind the picture of A strangling Alison with her own scarf (come to think of it, why is Ali A again?).

"I'm alone at my house too" - Alison said - "I think… it'd be safer for us to stick together"

"Hum…" - Emily seemed to consider the idea for a moment - "Okay" - She answered and Alison opened her door, ready to follow her into the house.

* * *

The Fields' house was much warmer than the midnight streets of Rosewood, but Emily still had the chills coming up and down her arm (even though she knew half of her chills had another cause and that was the blond-haired beauty who just walked into her living room).

"I'm gonna make us some hot chocolate" - Emily announced, looking for any lame excuse to not be in the same room as Alison.

"Alright" - The blonde said while untying the knot in her scarf. Emily watched as her fingers undid the piece of clothing and Alison pulled it off, revealing her creamy sun-kissed neck. Emily eyed her neck up and down and she bit her bottom lip, controlling the urge to mark those inches of skin.

"I-I'll be at the kitchen if you need me" - She said, taking her leave before the tension became too much to handle.

* * *

There were two hot chocolate mugs on the kitchen balcony, but Emily couldn't bring herself to take them to her living room. She knew that, once she sat down beside Alison on the couch, they'd have to talk about… something. But where to start? Emily wanted to ask so many questions, but she didn't know if those answers were worth it… or rather if Alison would actually answer them because, you know, you're always better off with a lie.

She was so consumed by her thoughts that she didn't notice the person standing right behind her before they were actually too close.

"What's taking you so long?" - Alison whispered, her breath gently tickling the brunette's ear, before she appeared by her side and took in her hands one of the mugs.

"I was just thinking" - Emily trailed off and the blonde allowed her to, taking a sip of the hot chocolate.

"By the way, where are the girls?" - Ali asked cryptically and Emily knew exactly what the other girl wanted to know. Why didn't you call them to pick you up?

"Aria was with Ezra and I didn't want to interrupt" - Em began.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to either" - Alison chimed in and chuckled, provoking a small laugh on the brunette.

"Spencer is in London" - Emily continued with a smile - "And Hanna was asleep. I didn't want to wake her up. She's having a hard time in dealing with Mona's death"

The blonde's smile faded into a more serious expression - "I can only imagine what it feels like… to have your best friend ripped away from you" - Emily knew they weren't talking about Mona anymore by the way Alison looked at her intently, as if trying to drag the words out of her. The barista broke their eye contact by turning away and taking a sip of her chocolate. Her hands trembled, as she felt the blonde's eye watch in detail the way her lips latched onto the mug.

Alison looked away - "What about Paige? I thought you two were together" - She threw.

"She's moved to California" - Emily answered and observed as Ali remained still, no hint of surprise.

"Are you still together? Like, trying a long distance relationship?" - Alison inquired.

"No, she doesn't even speak to me these days" - Emily answered bitterly and her hand tightened around the mug.

"I'm sorry, Em" - It surprised Emily that Ali put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She might have looked at that hand a little too inquisitively, she thinks, because the blonde pulled away a few seconds later.

"And what about you?" - She changed the subject - "Why are you all alone in a Friday night?"

Alison laughed in self-mockery - "Jason is in Georgia, my dad's working late again and my friends think I'm a murderess"

"And what about your boyfriend?" - Emily asked, ignoring the taunt.

"What boyfriend?" - Alison shifted in confusion.

"Holbrook" - Emily spoke in a bitterer tone than she wished - "Aria saw you kissing him at the Ice Ball"

"Oh" - Alison looked away and her hair fell in front of her face as if she was actually shying away - "Aria saw it the wrong way"

"I'm pretty sure she saw him shoving his tongue on your throat" - Emily replied quite angrily as her jealousy started to build up again.

"I'm not saying I didn't kiss him" - Alison hissed - "But he's not my boyfriend either. He was just someone who cared about and supported me when I was alone"

"In other words, he's your new boy toy" - Emily just couldn't let it go, she just couldn't… As hard as it was for her to admit, the thought of Alison being with someone else made her cringe.

"He's not" - Alison denied vehemently - "I'm not with him anymore"

"Found someone better?" - Emily couldn't help but sneer.

"No" - Alison slid closer to her, her sparkling eyes watching Emily - "I can't stop thinking about that night"

"Don't change the subject, Alison" - No, she was not going to fall for Ali's seduction again, she wouldn't let the blonde have that much control over her.

"I can't stop thinking about the softness of your hair…" - Ali wrapped a few locks around her finger - "How you called my name..." - This very memory made Emily tremble. Once again, she was trapped in Ali's enchantment - "And the taste of your lips" - And she leaned in, closing the gap between them.

* * *

 **Emily's POV**

I have desired it for too long to stop her. She kissed me softly, and it was so different from last time when we were a confused mess of touching and whispering. Her lips still tasted the same, though… And her scent… I am totally bewitched by it.

Without breaking the kiss, she walked around me and pressed my back against the balcony, pinning me between it and her body. She placed her two hands on each side of me. I had no escape… not that I wanted to. Her kisses became more demanding and her tongue traced my bottom lip, begging (no, requiring) for entrance.

My mouth parted open and she connected her tongue with mine. A delicious shiver ran down my body and I couldn't help but grab the base of her neck. I must've been dreaming because I heard her moan, her sound echoing down on me.

She broke the kiss to latch her mouth on my neck and her hands claimed my hips. She made me moan when her tongue sensually traced my pulse point before scraping her teeth against my skin. Alison DiLaurentis was indeed a master of seduction and she intended on making me her lover for the night. Not that I wasn't already, but I guess she wants to be sure.

Her lips found mine again and her hands sneaked inside the coat I was wearing and reached for my skirt, slipping underneath it and cupping my buttocks. I broke the kiss to moan loudly and tugged on her blonde hair. She smirked on my lips.

"Just take me home, Alison" - I whispered against her lips, probably not making any sense at all because I was already home. But I wasn't, at the same time. They say that home is where your heart is and, well, Alison stole my heart when we were still fifteen. Since then, I was already hers.

She seemed to understand, as she pulled me by the hand and led me to my bedroom. Once we were there, she pressed our lips together and pushed me down onto the cold, soft mattress. Her body settled naturally in between my legs, her hips shortly rolling against me.

Alison found her way to my neck again, kissing and sucking as her hands unbuttoned her coat off me. I shivered slightly, partially because of those incredible sensations, partially because of the thinness of my uniform's shirt.

"Are you cold?" - A hot breath tickled my cheek and concern laced her voice like it rarely did.

I denied and pulled her down onto me because I was sure that her body could keep me warm. She, however, escaped my hands - "Let's get under the sheets" - She suggested while she took off her boots. This wasn't a bad idea at all, I decided as I kicked off my sneakers. She made me stand up before pushing me back onto the bed, pulling the sheets over us as her body molded into mine again.

"Better?" - She asked before kissing me again. My hands trailed down her back and I decided she was wearing too many clothes. This night was too cold for naked sex, but I needed to feel her. So, my hands grabbed the hem of her sweatshirt and I pulled it off, making her break the kiss to take it off.

"Better" - I smirked in a way I thought I couldn't, at least not when I was with her. She smiled anyway and gave my lips one last kiss before sliding her lips down my chin and the column of my throat.

Her hands found my breasts and she cupped them, making me squirm, even with my shirt and bra shielding me from her touch. Her teeth were already scraping my collarbone when she began to unbutton my shirt slowly, kissing every new inch of skin she unleashed. When she was done, she brought a finger to my stomach and began to trace my each line of muscle, making me quiver under her touch.

"Ali..." - I let out.

"You are so beautiful, do you know that?" - She amusedly watched me as I tried to remain sane enough to pour the meaning behind her words.

But she didn't give me time to answer. Instead, she kissed me again, tracing my palate with her tongue in such a way that I could only melt into her mouth. She took advantage of my distraction and pulled my bra upwards, revealing my breasts.

Alison pulled away to admire my chest and we both looked down. I'd never seen my nipples that erect, and I was sure that had nothing to do with cold. Alison probably was too, as she chuckled before whispering in my ear - "Do I make you that excited?" - I blushed and looked away, trying to hide my discomfort. She got me feeling like fifteen all over again.

"Emily" - She called out and kissed my cheek quite tenderly, making me look into her eyes once again before lowering her gaze to her right hand, which moved up towards my chest. She extended one finger and ghostly drew the outline of my nipple. I shuddered underneath her and her eyes wandered back to mine before she fully palmed my chest.

"Ali..." - I writhed at the contrast between her warmth and my cold skin as both of her hands massaged my breasts.

She leaned down to whisper softly in my ears, her breath always making me tremble - "So fucking beautiful" - She cussed and pinched my right nipple, making me convulse against the bed, letting out a surprised whimper. I felt her smirk against my neck as she kissed her way down to my chest again. She stopped her kissing when she reached my right breast and playfully glided her tongue out of her mouth, her hot breath tickling my nipple but her mouth too far away from where I wanted her.

I could only watch as she licked the tip of my nipple, making me arch my back and throw my head against the pillow. The visual was so tantalizing that I could only imagine that skilled tongue playing in another part of me. A rush of heat pooled in my center and my breath hitched.

Ali quit the teasing and fully welcomed my nipple in her mouth, kissing, licking and sucking every inch of skin she could find. My hands flew to her back and crawled underneath her shirt, as I intended to mark her too. I felt her shivering against me and she nibbled on my nipple, making me squirm and dig my nails on her back.

Her beautiful mouth released my breast with a plop and she smiled before kissing her way down my stomach, disappearing underneath the sheets. However, I did feel her tongue teasing my navel and my hips jerked off the bed. She took her chance and wrapped her finger around the fabric of my underwear. She pulled it off and I felt completely exposed to her, even though I was still partially clothed and we were under the duvet.

Alison resurfaced in all her glory and claimed my lips again, kissing me until we were both breathless. Her hand slid down my stomach tentatively and she kissed the corner of my lips before looking at me in the eye. She had lost all her playful features; instead, they were replaced by a deep, serious gaze. I'd never seen her so pensive in her life.

"Are you sure?" - This wasn't my first time with her, much less my first time overall, but it still warmed my heart that she cared about me enough to ask it. I nodded and reached up to kiss her, giving her all the reassurance that she needed. No more words said, her hand cupped my center and her fingers began to play with my clit, teasing it in slow, circular motions.

"Ali" - I silently begged. She smirked, her playful mood returning, and dipped one finger in. That was enough to make me squirm and I reached for her shoulder, trying to hold onto her. She slowly drew her finger out, as if she was trying to memorize me, and pumped it in again, beginning to set a pace.

She felt so good inside of me that I surrendered, my moans escaping to the night air. Ali never seemed to get enough of me. She was all over the place: my neck, my chin, my face… any place that she could claim hers. I hugged her body, trying to keep her as close as I could to me as her delicious body warmth embraced me.

"God!" - She sucked on my neck and dipped another finger in, this time, angling her hand so her palm could brush against my clit with her every thrust.

"You're so wet" - Her sultry voice whispered in my ear and her fingers began to pump harder into me. I gasped for air and latched my lips on the first thing that I saw: her beautiful neck. She didn't seem to mind, though, as she thrust even harder and I had to bite her to suppress a loud moan coming off my throat.

"Somebody's getting aggressive" - She teased and I kissed her neck softly this time, apologizing for the bruise.

"Shut up… and do your job… properly" - I taunted back, my pants starting to get the best of me.

"I think I'm doing it..." - To my surprise, she gasped too - "quite excellently" - And then she curled her fingers inside of me, hitting that one spot that made me go to heaven.

"Oh God, Ali!" - I dug my nails on her back and I couldn't control my body or thoughts any longer. I was hers… completely hers - "Right there!"

She kissed my cheek and whispered my final words - "Come for me, Mermaid" - And I came undone for her, chanting her name like a serenade. She allowed me to ride out my high and nuzzled my neck while I held her impossibly close. Once my conscience returned, I wondered: what would be of us now? We can't ignore this a second time and Ali seemed so… caring!

As if reading my mind, Ali cupped my face - "I love you, Emily. I fought this for so long, but I can't anymore… not when I have you in my arms like this"

Her beautiful words took the burden off my shoulders and I allowed myself to smile - "I love you too, Ali" - I gave her a chaste kiss on the lips - "Don't leave me"

"God, I'm never gonna leave this bed" - She promised as we curled up against each other and fell asleep.

* * *

 **No POV**

It was a gleeful morning when Emily placed kisses all over Ali's face, waking up the blonde in the gentlest way possible.

"Hum… Em" - Ali let out a sleepy sigh, nuzzling more into Emily's chest. To have the blonde like this was exhilarating, to say the least.

"Good morning" - The brunette hummed against those blonde locks and kissed the top of her head.

"How are you up so early after I got you so worked up last night?" - Alison playfully asked, scribbling love letters up and down Emily's sternum.

"Oh, I have wonderful stamina" - The swimmer jokingly bragged.

"I should get you more worked up then" - Ali raised her head and spoke in that sultry tone which made Emily turn head over heels.

The brunette laughed nervously as she pulled the other girl in for a good morning kiss - "You called me Mermaid last night"

Alison surprised Emily by blushing a little, but her voice didn't quiver - "You swim, you're beautiful and you hypnotize me… just like a mermaid… my mermaid"

"Yours" - Emily whispered against those heart-shaped lips, feeling Ali tremble on top of her - "And you're mine too" - Ali nodded by nuzzling their noses together and brought their lips together, their tongues sharing another frenzied dance as they got lost in themselves.

"EMILY CATHERINE FIELDS, YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR AND EXPLAIN WHAT IS ALISON'S CAR DOING HERE!" - A loud growl interrupted their cozy moment. It was Hanna.

"What is she doing here?" - Ali rolled off her and the brunette hated herself for having called Hanna the night before. If she opened the door somehow (and Emily had no doubts that Hanna would try) and found them like this, she'd probably kill Ali and then drag Spencer and Aria out to lecture her on how Alison was A again.

"Shit, there's no time to sneak you out!" - Emily hissed while running her hands through her hair in annoyance - "Do you think you can survive Hanna's wrath?"

Alison looked out of the window - "Do you think I can make that jump?" - She looked seriously scared and made Emily lightly chuckle at that sight. She knew how protective Hanna could get.

Emily put on her underwear and threw Ali's coat on, buttoning it all the way up. Then, she walked to the window and took the blonde hand in hers, intertwining their fingers - "We'll do it together"

"What?"

"The jump"


End file.
